


I don't know what's in the stars

by Ambros



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, qualcuno leghi Ermal Meta ad un letto non nel senso kinky
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Andrea gli preme un dito bagnato tra le sopracciglia, dove gli si è formata una ruga profonda. Ermal gli lancia un'occhiata che è un avvertimento ma non proprio. Arriva sempre il momento in cui ad Ermal vanno dette anche le cose che non vuole sentire.Andrea si lascia cadere sulla sdraio, i piedi quasi sul cotto e le braccia dietro la testa: “Scrivigli, idiota.”Ermal quasi gli lancia il cellulare.Quasi.





	I don't know what's in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay dunque. Quanti mesi sono che non riesco a buttare giù una parola? Trecentoqualcosa? Circa. Ebbene dovete sapere (anche se non vi interessa) che praticamente sempre, quando comincio a scrivere in un fandom, mi monto tutto questo teatrino in cui /devo/ scrivere storie importanti e significative (*pause for laughter*) e quindi mi rinchiudo da sola in questo angolino di "oddio non scriverò mai niente di abbastanza bello/significativo/importante" e smetto di scrivere. Quindi, ecco, questa è la mia storia che ho scritto per riprendermi e (spero) prendermi meno sul serio.  
> Spero vi piaccia, è totalmente self-indulgent *side-eyes emoji*
> 
> Il titolo è da "Love me now" di John Legend
> 
> Potete trovarmi su Tumblr come sometimesambroswrites!

Ermal si rigira il cellulare tra le dita. Se lo sta facendo ruotare tra pollice e indice da qualche minuto. È a bordo piscina e Marco ha già aperto e chiuso la bocca almeno tre volte per impedirsi di dirgli che la dovrebbe smettere perché nessuno ha voglia di sentirlo lamentarsi se il cellulare gli finisce in acqua e poi è costretto a stare senza finché non trovano un sostituto.

Andrea gli preme un dito bagnato tra le sopracciglia, dove gli si è formata una ruga profonda. Ermal gli lancia un'occhiata che è un avvertimento ma non proprio. Arriva sempre il momento in cui ad Ermal vanno dette anche le cose che non vuole sentire.

Andrea si lascia cadere sulla sdraio, i piedi quasi sul cotto e le braccia dietro la testa: “Scrivigli, idiota.”

Ermal quasi gli lancia il cellulare.

Quasi.

*

Dovrebbe scrivergli. Potrebbe scrivergli. Basterebbe qualcosa di banale. Un aneddoto sul tour. Ma Ermal le cose così non le sa fare. Non sa come fermarsi lì. Non saprebbe come dirgli _come va la vita da rockstar_ senza aggiungere _mi mancano Lisbona e la tua stupida villetta di Roma impossibile da trovare_ _e le nostre conversazioni alle due di notte e tutto quello che veniva prima e tutto quello che veniva dopo_.

È una domanda implicita che non vuole porre.

( _Dove siamo_ noi _adesso, Fabrì?_ )

E Andrea un po' ha ragione.

È un idiota.

*

L'ultima volta che si sono visti e sapevano che sarebbe stata l'ultima per un po' di tempo non si sono detti niente. Niente di diverso dal solito.

Ermal è stato seduto sul letto col lenzuolo bianco arrotolato in grembo per un po', l'aria condizionata della stanza d'albergo fresca al limite del freddo. Fabrizio gli ha tracciato le ombre della spina dorsale con la punta delle dita, i contorni delle scapole. Gli ha premuto le dita sulla nuca perché ha imparato a farlo quando Ermal si lamenta di avere mal di testa e ormai lo fa quasi d'istinto.

Gli addii non sono una cosa loro, gli arrivederci li hanno provati ma si trasformavano sempre in qualcosa in cui riuscivano a malapena a guardarsi negli occhi quindi alla fine hanno lasciato perdere.

E allora non _ci vediamo_ , ma un abbraccio breve e una pacca sulla spalla, Fabrizio che ancora quasi dorme ed Ermal che è già al suo secondo caffè.

È come se si rubassero qualcosa a vicenda, un po' del calore di Ermal e un po' della solidità inamovibile di Fabrizio, se le prendono in ostaggio finché non si rivedono.

È la cosa più vicina ad un _ci vediamo_ che conoscano.

(Però poi Ermal vorrebbe un _ci vediamo_ da portarsi dietro, una promessa fragile a cui credere ogni tanto, quando è troppo stanco per dormire.)

*

Non gli scrive.

È un idiota.

*

Quasi sviene a metà concerto. È un attimo in cui gli gira tutto prima che gli scorra una scarica di adrenalina giù per la spina dorsale e lo riporti a terra. Lo sa che Marco è a tanto così dal costringerlo a stare a letto per una settimana o chiamare sua madre quando lo lascia alla sua camera d'albergo con un'occhiata eloquente.

Ermal alza gli occhi al cielo, ma una fitta alla tempia lo fa sussultare silenziosamente. Si lascia cadere sul letto coi vestiti e il concerto ancora addosso.

*

Sbatte le palpebre lentamente, e la prima cosa di cui si rende conto, prima ancora del bussare insistente alla sua porta, è che il mal di testa gli si è spostato in basso, quasi nella nuca. Per qualche secondo contempla la possibilità di non aprire la porta, ma l'ultima cosa che vuole è che Marco chiami davvero sua madre.

Si tira su con uno sbuffo. Gli fanno male le gambe.

Apre la porta e Fabrizio solleva lo sguardo con la mano ancora alzata e chiusa a pugno.

Ermal lo fissa, ma Fabrizio rimane lì. Con la sua stupida maglia degli AC/DC e i suoi stupidi jeans larghi e i suoi stupidi capelli in cui deve aver passato le mani un migliaio di volte circa a giudicare dal loro stato. Ha due cartoni della pizza in bilico su una mano e una busta di plastica che gli pende dal polso.

Sono le undici passate e Fabrizio è fuori dalla sua porta.

Fabrizio alza un po' le sopracciglia: “Posso entrare o hai da fare?”

Ermal sbatte le palpebre e non si sposta dalla porta: “Cosa ci fai qui?”

Fabrizio solleva cautamente le scatole in precario equilibrio sul suo palmo: “Ti ho portato della pizza.”

Ermal lo lascia entrare.

*

Fabrizio lo manda a farsi una doccia ed Ermal si ferma sulla porta, non sa se portarsi il pigiama in bagno, si sente un disastro e non crede di riuscire a pensare: “Ti ha chiamato Andrea?”

Fabrizio aggrotta le sopracciglia con aria confusa mentre si guarda intorno, probabilmente alla ricerca di una superficie su cui poggiare le pizze; ha uno zaino su una spalla. “No, ho prenotato il treno un paio di mesi fa.”

Ermal sbatte le palpebre. Si chiude la porta del bagno dietro le spalle.

*

Si sente fuori tempo. Si è scordato la maglia del pigiama e torna nella stanza coi pantaloni che gli finiscono sotto i talloni e i capelli ancora bagnati.

Fabrizio alla fine ha poggiato i cartoni delle pizze sul letto, stendendoci sotto la busta di plastica in cui c'erano le due bottiglie che ora stanno lasciando anelli di condensa sul comodino. Deve aver aperto la finestra e spento l'aria condizionata che aveva acceso Marco.

Ermal non si sa spiegare il panico che lo soffoca quando si rende conto che non sa dove sedersi.

Fabrizio è a gambe incrociate con la schiena poggiata contro i cuscini e solleva lo sguardo dal proprio cellulare quando sente la porta del bagno che si apre, i suoi occhi scuri che viaggiano lentamente lungo il petto di Ermal prima di fermarsi sul suo viso; ha un sorriso stanco sulle labbra, e Ermal nota solo ora le macchie violacee sotto i suoi occhi.

Gli dice: “Ora sembri quasi umano,” e si sposta di poco, come se avesse capito. In qualche modo lo fa sembrare un complimento.

*

Ermal si riabitua piano a Fabrizio. Gli sembra di aver tenuto un braccio teso un'eternità e mezzo aspettando che qualcuno gli prendesse la mano.

“Hai prenotato il treno un paio di mesi fa?”

Fabrizio annuisce con un leggero _mmh_ , le labbra premute contro la bottiglia di birra. “Ho controllato un po' di date e ho sperato che non cambiassi niente.”, continua a guardarlo anche dopo che Ermal ha riabbassato lo sguardo sulla propria pizza. L'ha quasi finita. “Ermal.”

Ermal lo guarda.

Non ha la schiena contro i cuscini come Fabrizio, è spostato un po' verso il centro. Fabrizio ha finito di mangiare e ha posato il cartone per terra, ha tirato su le ginocchia e ci ha poggiato i gomiti, le dita che pendono a qualche centimetro dalle sue gambe. Sembra che tenga a malapena gli occhi aperti, ma li tiene fissi su Ermal.

“Ho prenotato il treno perché lo so come sei, e mi sembra di perdere la testa se non posso sapere come stai.”

Ermal annuisce lentamente.

Fabrizio continua a guardarlo, da sotto le ciglia, si morde il labbro; quando parla la sua voce è bassa e morbida, così familiare che Ermal si sente girare la testa da quanto velocemente lo riporta al ritmo giusto: “Ohi.”, e poi, con un po' di quella stessa insicurezza che Ermal si sente attorno alla gola, “Vieni da me?”

Solleva un braccio come un invito, una domanda che non si aspetta un _sì_ come risposta, una domanda e basta.

Ed Ermal va da lui, gli poggia la testa sulla spalla anche se ha i capelli ancora bagnati e Fabrizio gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle ed Ermal può intrecciare le proprie dita alle sue e chiudere gli occhi.

E può essere stanco e frustrato e arrabbiato e triste ed euforico, può essere tutto e può essere niente e non deve più reggerne il peso.

Fabrizio gli preme le labbra tra i capelli e un po' gli si scioglie addosso, intreccia una gamba alla sua : “Ho prenotato il treno perché sapevo che mi saresti mancato e non sapevo se ti sarei mancato.”

Ermal stringe la sua maglia tra le proprie dita all'altezza del suo fianco, e Fabrizio cerca di scansarsi rimanendo comunque allacciato a lui.

Forse sono due idioti.

*

(Fabrizio si ferma sulla porta – si gira con lo zaino sulla spalla.

Gli sfiora le labbra con le proprie prima di premergli un bacio sulla fronte in cui Ermal chiude gli occhi.

_Ci vediamo_.)


End file.
